Do You Like Me? (Spain x reader)
by peacy.san0705
Summary: Kejadian yang tak terduga, tapi ini benar-benar aneh! Kamu harus bagaimana jika dia bertanya seperti itu? Bacalah kisahnya!


Suatu hari, kamu sedang membaca novel di perpustakaan kota. Kamu membaca novel cinta itu beberapa kali. Sebenarnya, kamu memiliki kartu perpustakaan, tapi kamu orangnya pelupa, jadi…ya begitulah.

Saat membawa beberapa buku novel, seseorang tak sengaja menyenggolmu sehingga kamu terjatuh, buku-buku novel jatuh kemana-mana. Orang itu tidak meminta maaf padamu, atau mungkin dia sedang tidak menghiraukanmu.

"Kalau mau jalan lihat-lihat dulu, dong…dasar," ucapmu, kamu mencoba berdiri dan mengambil satu-persatu novel itu. Tak sadar, seseorang membantumu mengambil novel.

"Maafkan aku, aku akan membantumu," katanya.

"Ah, terima kasih,"

Setelah selesai, kamu berterima kasih dengannya.

"Yah…sebenarnya itu aku, aku yang melakukannya," katanya dengan jujur, ia mengakui kesalahannya.

"Melakukan apa? Kau yang menabrakku tadi, ya?"

Dia mengangguk cepat. "Maafkan aku,"

Kamu mengerutkan alis. "Hehehe…nggak apa-apa, lagipula tadi itu tidak terlalu sakit,"

"Iya, sekali lagi aku minta maaf," kamu tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

"Aku Spanyol, kau sendiri?"

"Namaku (y/n)," kalian berjabat tangan. Ia terlihat senang denganmu, karena pertama kalinya ia berkenalan denganmu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, (y/n)," kata Spanyol.

"Iya, senang bertemu denganmu juga, Spanyol,"

Ia melirik buku yang kamu bawa, "Kau meminjam buku? Sebanyak ini?"

"Iya," katamu, "Tapi, sayangnya…"

"Sayangnya?"

"Aku nggak membawa kartu,"

"Eh?" ujarnya. Ia meraba kantong celananya, "Sebagai gantinya, aku akan meminjam kartuku kepadamu,"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya…lagipula, aku juga mau meminjam buku novel karangan Sir Arthur Conan Doyle,"

"Oh…baiklah,"

Setelah Spanyol mengambil buku yang ia pinjam, ia pergi menuju meja peminjaman bersamamu. Setelah itu, kamu dan Spanyol keluar dari perpustakaan bersamaan. Langit pun mendung, sebentar lagi akan hujan deras.

"Terima kasih untuk pinjamanmu, Spanyol,"

"Sama-sama," katanya. "Setelah ini, kau mau kemana?"

"Entahlah, mungkin aku akan pulang kerumah,"

"Hujan-hujan begini?"

"Tidak juga sih,"

Spanyol menunduk, "Begitu ya,"

Kamu mengangguk-angguk saja, sambil melihat ekspresi Spanyol. "Kalau kau? Kau akan pergi kemana?"

Ia cepat-cepat menoleh kearahmu, "Eh? A-aku? Aku akan pulang, mungkin," jawabnya, lumayan kepeleset sih.

"Oh, begitu yah,"

Beberapa menit berlalu, hujan pun sedikit-demi sedikit telah reda. Kamu pergi pulang terlebih dahulu dari Spanyol.

"Hati-hati di jalan, (y/n),"

"Iya, terima kasih,"

Ia tersenyum padamu, lalu kamu menolehnya kalau Spanyol juga sudah berlalu. Kamu benar-benar memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah daripada kembali bertanya kepada Spanyol tentang kartu perpustakaannya.

Malamnya, kamu akan pergi berbelanjan di supermarket. Kamu sempat bertemu dia saat di depan supermarket yang akan kamu tuju. Dia menyapamu dahulu. Kamu juga membalas sapaan itu.

"Mau ke mana malam-malam begini?"

Kamu berniat untuk berbohong, tapi kamu tidak akan mau melakukannya. Bagaimana kamu bisa punya teman kalau kamu berbohong?

"Ak-aku…aku akan ke supermarket,"

"Supermarket? Aku juga akan pergi ke supermarket,"

"Eh?" kamu mengerutkan alis. _Kenapa…bisa sama?_

Spanyol bingung melihat ekspresimu, "Ada apa, (y/n)?"

Kamu kaget setelah Spanyol berbicara denganmu, "A-a-aku nggak…aku nggak ap-apa-apa…aku nggak apa-apa,"

"Nada bicaramu jadi aneh, (y/n)…ada apa? Apakah kau sakit?"

"Nggaaaaakkkk…aku nggak apa-apa, Spanyol…"

Spanyol bergeser satu langkah darimu, "Kalau begitu, ayo,"

Saat masuk kedalam supermarket, kalian melihat banyak pembeli-pembeli yang sedang membeli barang. Kalian tetap berjalan mengambil keranjang di dekat kasir.

Orang-orang yang berjalanan cukup banyak, jadi kalau berjalan lumayan susah.

"(y/n), jangan sampai tersesat." setelah mengatakan itu, tiba-tiba ia menahan tanganmu. Kamu sempat kaget melihat tanganmu sedang dipegang oleh Spanyol.

Spanyol berpura-pura tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan terhadapmu. Ia terus menahan tanganmu dari awal masuk, mengambil barang yang diperlukan, sampai menuju ke kasir. Ia benar-benar tidak sadar akan kejadian itu. Kamu sempat mengambil barang-barang yang diperlukan tanpa terlepas dari tangan Spanyol.

Setelah membayar barang masing-masing, kalian keluar bersama-sama. Spanyol tidak melepas tanganmu juga. Entah mengapa ia melakukan ini. Kemudian, ia menarikmu ke suatu tempat…dimana itu merupakan sebuah danau dengan jembatan yang melengkung.

Hanya kalian berdua yang berada disana.

Kamu mulai memanggil namanya.

"Spanyol,"

Spanyol menoleh tanpa memperhatikan tangannya.

"(y/n)," dia memanggil namamu, pelan sekali. "Kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Tanganmu," ia mulai melihat tangannya yang sedang menahan tanganmu.

"Kenapa kau menahan tanganku?"

Ia terdiam sejenak, wajahnya terlihat merah. Tanpa sadar, ia mendorongmu dekat batas jembatan. Kamu kaget melihat perbuatannya.

Apakah Spanyol akan berniat sesuatu?

Apa mungkin, ia akan membunuhmu?

"(y/n),"

Jantungmu berdebar-debar kencang ditambah dengan rona pipi tebal, "A-ap-apa yan-yang kau lakukan padaku, Spanyol?"

Spanyol terdiam sejenak, "Kau menyukaiku, kan?"

 _Heh? Pertanyaan macam apa itu?_

Ia mengerutkan alis karena kamu belum menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kau dengar nggak? Jawab, (y/n)!"

Kamu mulai ketakutan, pasti ia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan olehmu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku, (y/n)!" kamu hanya bisa ketakutan. Ia pun melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kemarin, aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu di perpustakaan. Aku memang merasa bersalah atas apa yang telah kulakukan saat itu." katanya, "Aku ingin kau jujur padaku, (y/n),"

"Aku…aku benar-benar nggak mengerti ucapanmu,"

"Aku harus bilang soal ini padamu, (y/n)!"

Kamu nggak dengar apa yang dia katakan sebelumnya. "Apa, Spanyol?! Kau mau bicara apa?!" ucapmu dengan nada tinggi.

Spanyol terdiam, ia malu mengatakannya.

"Kau mau bicara apa, Spanyol?" tanya kamu dengan nada lembut. Wajahnya cukup muram sebelum mengatakan sesuatu. Ia pelan-pelan menarik tanganmu, kemudian ia memegang dagumu. Tapi, tangannya (yang memegang dagu) berpindah ke kepalamu.

Ia mendorong kepalamu dari belakang. Kamu tau kalau dia berniat memelukmu dengan erat.

"A-apa…apa yang kau lakukan, Spanyol?"

"Aku mau mengakui sesuatu, (y/n),"

Kamu beberapa kali mencoba untuk terlepas dari pelukannya, tapi Spanyol sudah mengetahuinya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan pelukanmu sampai kau juga mengakuinya,"

Kamu hanya bisa terdiam, kamu nggak tahu apa yang akan kamu jawab.

Spanyol menarik napas, lalu mengeluarkannya lagi. "(y/n), kau suka padaku, kan?"

"…"

"(y/n),"

"Aku…"

"Aku tau kalau itu memang sulit diucapkan," katanya. "Aku menyukaimu, (y/n),"

Kamu benar-benar kaget mendengarnya. Rona pipimu semakin merah. "Ta-tapi…kita-kita…baru ber-berte-mu…kemarin, Spanyol,"

"Aku tahu itu, (y/n)," Spanyol mencium rambut (h/c)-mu. Kamu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. "Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, (y/n),"

Kamu hanya mengerutkan alis, kamu memang tidak kesal padanya. Hanya saja, kenapa ia mengakui perasaannya lebih dahulu daripada kamu.

"Aku…aku tahu itu, Spanyol,"

Akhirnya, Spanyol melepas pelukanmu. Wajahnya tampak suram. "Maafkan aku…" katanya, "Aku terlalu cepat mengakuinya,"

Kamu tersenyum tipis, "Tidak apa-apa," kamu memegang tangan Spanyol. "Aku…aku harus pulang,"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, (y/n),"

Kamu tersenyum padanya lalu melepas tangannya. Tapi, Spanyol menahan tangannya lalu menarikmu lagi dengan kuat.

Tiba-tiba, ia mencium keningmu…lama sekali. Kamu hanya bisa membiarkannya melakukan kelakuan itu.

"Sekali lagi, aku suka padamu, (y/n). Semoga saja, kau menerimanya," ia melepas genggamanmu sambil tersenyum.

Kamu mengangguk sekali saja, lalu meninggalkannya disana.

Sampai di rumah, kamu hanya bisa mengingat detik-detik bersama Spanyol. Mungkin saja, kedepannya kamu akan menerima Spanyol sebagai pendamping hidupmu.

"Aku harap bisa menerimanya," akhirnya, kamu kembali membaca novel yang kamu pinjam di perpustakaan.


End file.
